Plasma generation devices may be used for various purposes. For example, plasma generation devices may be used to perform tasks in medical applications (e.g., for rehabilitating wounds, for inhibiting loss of blood from a person, for rashes and/or acne, for removing wrinkles on skin, for providing dental services, etc.) and/or in industrial applications (e.g., for modifying characteristics of surfaces, such as surface adhesion, etc.). However, the tasks may require different types of plasma generation devices. Thus, in order to perform more than one of the tasks, a person may need more than one plasma generation device.